Virtual Local Area Networks (VLAN) are networks of physically separate components that function as though each segment was on a common Local Area Network (LAN). The VLAN component connections are configured by software rather than hardware. VLANs have created a need for network designs that seek to make the best use of available equipment. One name that has been given the person who works on such network designs is the Technical Solutions Architect (TSA). The TSA is tasked with configuring and maintaining the many elements of computer equipment required by companies for their networking requirements. These elements include VLANs such as Internet Access—Transit, Firewalled Internet Access, Load Balanced Internal, Data Resource, Data Admin and Backend Access—Transit. These VLANs are configured into groups such as Web Server Access, Load Balanced Web Server Access, Load Balancer Access, Data Server Access, Front Firewall Access and Back Firewall Access. Hardware devices that are needed in these networks include servers, firewalls, load balancers, and intrusion detection devices. The TSA configures the VLANs and hardware devices to create a network that meets business needs of the client called a network solution. IBM Universal Server Farm (USF) is a set of outsourcing sites run by IBM. Server technology from multiple different vendors is operated by IBM on behalf of clients. These are then networked to the company's own datacenter for backend order processing. IBM USF Version 5 e-Business Hosting Solutions is used by TSAs to create the virtual networks to meet the client needs. One of the tools in creating the solution is the diagramming of the virtual networks showing the connectivity of the various hardware devices. Microsoft Visio® is used to perform the diagramming. A need existed to perform validations on the TSA's selections and entries to make certain that the correct type of networking hardware was present in the solution and that the network device configurations are properly illustrated. An additional need existed to reduce diagramming time. A further need existed to achieve greater solution accuracy and uniformity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,813 (the '813 patent) discloses a method of defining and manipulating an intelligent symbol so that connections between symbols can be readily added and edited. Existing software automates the manipulation and interconnection of symbols so that when one symbol's position is changed, all connections and/or symbols associated with that symbol are reconfigured to maintain the association. Symbols and connections that automatically reconfigure are referred to as “intelligent” or “smart” symbols. The '813 patent is directed toward the specific problem of improving graphical methods for editing and displaying connection point locations for intelligent symbols.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,999 (the '999 patent) discloses a graphical user interface that allows a user to display only a limited number of total network components while removing undesirable or unnecessary data, and to dynamically control the display of information by expanding the display to include previously un-selected components that are logically connected to the selected components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,425 (the '425 patent) discloses a diagramming method that automatically controls the construction of the network diagram based on specific guidance from the user. The diagramming program uses the information obtained from an automatic interrogation of the network, and selectively diagrams portions of the network. The diagram includes connectivity and device-specific interface information.